Her Neighbor, Murasakibara
by Chibimerica
Summary: In Junior High school he had Teiko. In High school, he has Yosen. But in his early childhood, he had her, his neighbor. Murasakibara x OC


Here's a Mura/OC fanfic for everyone because Fanfiction needs more of those! If you enjoy it please also read my other Mura/OC story~

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB

HER NEIGHBOR, MURASAKIBARA

Japanese summer days are the worst, it can get pretty hot and humid which was why many go running towards the beach and pools.

"Ah~!" Amber eyes took in the view of the continuous sparkling sand and calm glistening water, "This is going to be a fun day! Right, Sushi-chin?" She addressed her companion who seemed far from pleased.

Their parents planned a casual outing between the two families. It was a day for the parents to relax and for the kids to run about and have some fun. The Murasakibara children were very much excited except for one…

"_I don'wanna go." Atsushi said as he dug his head further into the pillow and brought his blanket over his head. His mom just mentioned their outing to the beach with their close neighbors but he was nowhere near happy. He whacked away her hand when she tried to pull the blanket off but his mother merely chuckled at his childish antics, "Now, Atsushi, Mimi will be going as well and I'm sure she'll want your company."_

_The eight year old boy shook his head, "Don't feel like it." After all, Mimi can go hang with his sister or brothers, even though they were twice her age._

_Seeing that her son wouldn't budge, his mother frowned. It was always a challenge to get the youngest child to comply._

_Soon, his father had entered the picture. The last thing the head of the Murasakibara household wanted to do was fight with his son but there are times where force was the only way to solve a problem, "Atsushi, you're going." _

_Then the whining ensued and both parents heaved a sigh. Then there were times where it was alright to just grant appeasement, "We'll buy you some treats when we get there, okay?" His father added._

_In record time, Murasakibara rolled out of bed and slid off his striped pajamas to replace them with some violet trunks and a grey Totoro t-shirt, "Let's go!" Perhaps they gave up too easily and spoiled the boy too much but after dealing with four other children before him, the parents felt too old to deal with it all. Plus he could be so cute and entertaining sometimes._

_The chime of the doorbell echoed throughout the house and both parents left the boy to go answer it. His mother hung by his door for some seconds to remind him to pack up some spare clothes and a towel and then went off to greet the guests._

_He followed her directions and pulled out the first pieces of clothing that he found and stuffed them in his child tote bag as well as a beach towel. He stared at the lumpy bag for a while, "Should I bring some chips and Maiubo as well…?" He gave it some thought till he ultimately placed some of the snacks from his secret stash neatly into the bag. _

_He was now ready._

No, he was not ready at all… "Too hot~" He fanned himself with one of his mother's hand fans as he spoke. Since he usually locked himself indoors to eat and sleep, he was not prepared for the scorching heat at all. Heck one could easily see the heat waves rolling by.

"That's what the water is for, Sushi-chin." Mimi said in a matter-of-fact tone as she inflated his floaties. Her own float and floaties were by her side and she kindly took up the job of inflating his as well. He observed her and then the ocean, contemplating, "But you can't eat in the water…" He silently mumbled to himself.

While he was sitting down and complaining everyone else was prepping up their spot. Three large umbrellas were already propped up side-by-side and their towels were also laid upon the sand. The large cooler full of beverages and fruits was placed under the middle umbrella and two beach chairs were being brought over by both fathers of the households. His older siblings had been bringing in some hearty snacks that the mothers had packed up: Dried fruit, Rice Balls, Granola Bars, Sushi, Caramel Popcorn, and Puppy Chow.

As the girl was still inflating, Atsushi absently asked, "By-the-way, Sake-chin, what are you wearing?" He was speaking of her ridiculous one piece swimsuit that was nothing but apricot ruffles.

Naïve to his scrutiny, Mimi excitedly answered, "It's a swimsuit that my grandma bought me, ain't it pretty?"

"Mm, you look weird." One of his floaties was thrown at his face but he caught it without effort as well as the other floatie and his float that followed closely. "You can inflate those yourselves."

"Ah?" The laughter and snickers of his mocking older siblings could be heard from where he was and he shot them all a frustrated glare. He didn't like it when he was made fun of. Mimi was already slipping on her own floaties and float as he was finishing on inflating his own. The young girl was about to make a run for the water but before she could, Atsushi cut in, "Don't go by yourself, you'll drown."

Her mother who conveniently walked by when he said that, stopped her daughter from arguing, "He's right, Mimi. Last time at the pool you nearly drowned when trying that one new trick. I'd think it'd be safer to have him as company." Her mother shot her a stern gaze as to make sure she didn't refute.

Unlike Atsushi's parents, Mimi's parents were much more strict and scary and they held a tight leash on their only daughter. Meaning she actually listened to them without complaining like her fellow counterpart.

"Are you done yet, Sushi-chin?"

"If you help me out we can fini-"

"No way, do it yourself."

He finished in five minutes which was way longer than necessary. He simply wanted to irritate Mimi for dragging him along. Although it was really his parents who dragged him along, sometime along that day he had begun to see it as her fault for why he was brought over to the beach. Also she had been telling him to "Hurry up" _so_ much that he lost patience with her and decided to finish more slowly. Though the time had come for where the torture had to end, "Happy now?"

Seeing that he was done, Mimi's sour mood lightened up, "Good job, Sushi-chin!" and she even helped him slip on his float though he had to kneel down so she could properly reach him, "I've been thinking this for a while but you're pretty tall aren't you?"

"No you're just short…" she pouted and he curtly added, "Kidding~ Well Dad and Mom say that I'm tall cause they're tall."

Mimi nodded, it made sense but… "My mom and dad are tall too. Even grandma is tall so why ain't I tall?" It bugged her that her family and close ones like Atsushi are so tall but she isn't, she wanted to be tall like them, not short. Murasakibara who was her same age was like 4'10 but Mimi herself was 3'9. Too short...

"You were probably adopted." He suggested, earning himself a smack on the arm.

"Not funny. Let's just go to the water and have fun!" Then she ran to the ocean and Murasakibara had no other choice but to follow. Soon the two were in water shallow enough to reach Murasakibara's armpits but since Mimi could swim it was manageable for her. At times she would float a bit too far and Murasakibara would have to pull her float back so she didn't get lost at sea.

After just lazing around in the ocean with Atsushi holding onto her float, Mimi splashed her companion. "Atsushi let's play, all you do is stand around."

"What do we play?"

For quite some time now, Mimi had been eying a group of kids playing with a beach ball, they seemed a bit older but they looked like they were having fun, "Wanna see if they will let us play with them?" He slid his purple irises towards the direction she had been pointing to and saw some boys playing with a ball, all they were doing was just passing and throwing the ball to one another, "No."

"Boo…" Mimi splashed salty water at his face, _he can't catch that_, which had irritated the boy and he splashed her back.

An all-out splash war had commenced.

Mimi had been violently swiping and flailing her arms through the ocean causing much water to splash towards Atsushi however he had been dragging his arm underneath the water and then scooping and throwing it at her. His technique had managed to acquire a lot of water but her technique had also managed to give more quick splashes at him. It seemed to be a tied battle until the life guard's whistle blew and everyone could hear the guard speak through his megaphone, "No splashing in the water, please." Mimi immediately stopped but Murasakibara still managed to heave one last splash of water at her.

"Hey!" He shrugged and she smacked his arm again.

Now that their war had ended there was nothing left to do again but to just float around and talk, "We should really ask to play with them…" Mimi said again as she watched the nearby boys still play and pass the ball around. They were all laughing and hollering like crazy meanwhile she and Atsushi weren't doing much.

"Let's go."

Taken aback by his sudden adherence she cast the boy a stunned look, "Eh? Really!?" Atsushi nodded as he casually pulled her float and dragged her across the water to reach the other boys. They were only a few meters away from the pair and in a bit more shallow water that reached his shoulders.

The boys hadn't initially noticed the two nearing them until Murasakibara had caught the ball when it went over one of the boy's head. "Can we play too~?"

The boys eyed the pair before the assumed leader nodded his head, "Sure, is she with you?" He pointed to Mimi and Atsushi nodded. "Well uh- she can play too. We're just playing toss and catch right now."

"Let's play monkey in the middle!" Everyone gazed at Mimi, one boy looked at the leader boy and shook his head and the rest of the four boys also shook their heads, "We'd rather not."

"Aw~ But that game is fun, right Atsushi?" He gave a lazy nod and then the boys all shrugged and agreed. "Oh, alright but who will be the monkey?"

"I will!" she volunteered.

And thus the game commenced.

The ball was thrown over Mimi's head countless times and she fruitlessly tried to capture the ball. It was harder then she expected. Sometimes she would play the game with Atsushi and his siblings (if they weren't busy) and even though she was the shortest of the bunch she had managed to retrieve the balls at times when she jumped— they say she's good at jumping. However jumping in water is pretty hard.

The boys all frowned at her pathetic attempts to catch the ball and in the end had just resorted to treating this game like toss and catch again.

Murasakibara had quickly noted the changed demeanor of the game. Instead of passing the ball overhead like usual, one boy would just toss the ball to the guy next to him and then that boy would throw it to the boy across him and then that boy would throw it to him and Atsushi would actually try to treat the game like monkey in the middle and toss the ball over Mimi's head but the boys would still return to their cycle of toss and catch.

"I think someone else should be the monkey, "Atsushi suggested much to Mimi's chagrin. "Hey, I can do it!"

"I wanna be the monkey." He added.

Now the boys seemed a bit more interested, "Alright, switch!" The leader chanted. Mimi could not argue seeing that he was not the owner of the ball and solemnly swam to Atsushi's previous spot in the circle.

And thus the second round had commenced however…

"Sushi-chin, try at least!"

"Don'wanna." All he did was outstretch his long arms but he didn't even seem to care about catching it. The ball would sometimes be grazed by his fingertips and in the end, after 10 minutes, the two were politely asked to leave the group.

"Wait, what?" Mimi asked a bit hurt.

"Could you please leave, we'd prefer it to be just us again."

She frowned and glanced at Atsushi; he didn't seem even the slightest bit fazed. "Fine… Atsushi let's go back to our parents, I'm hungry." She was truly devastated to have been kicked out, the feeling of rejection was not so great but before she could truly sulk about it she had been immediately dragged away by Atsushi in record speed, "Let's go~" She couldn't help but smile at his sudden turnaround of energy and laughed as she was pulled along rather quickly. It felt as if she were on a water ride, "Go faster, Sushi-chin!" He did and then they had reached shore.

The girl had been laughing for a while as she stood on solid ground, "That was actually fun, we should do that ag-" She stopped as she saw the exhaustion on his face, "Eh, never mind."

Once they reached their little beach niche they found both their mothers lying down on a beach chair while the fathers were nowhere to be found, "Oh, hello, Hunny. You hungry?" Mimi nodded her head and laughed as she saw that Atsushi was already stuffing his face with rice balls. "Pass me one, Sushi-chin." An onigiri flew towards her and she caught it.

Atsushi's siblings had later on appeared as well, "Oi, Atsushi don't eat everything!" His sister hollered and then pushed him away from the food. His three older brothers also followed suit and pushed Atsushi back so they can get their hands on some food.

"Geez, I'm famished!" The oldest brother kneeled beside his sister as they rummaged through their snack basket and cooler.

The second oldest brother looked over his brother and sister's shoulder, skimming his eyes through what was available, "Oi, Dibs on Caramel popcorn!" A popcorn bag was thrown to him and he seemed satisfied.

The third eldest brother calmly sat behind the three, "Hey, pass me some sushi and onigiri please~~" His two items were then thrown towards him, "Oh and some cola as well~" The beverage was also tossed to him and he smiled, "Thank you~~"

Atsushi glared at them, "Hey no fair!"

"Oh, sorry," His sister finally regarded two, a frustrated Atsushi and amused Mimi "You want anything, Mimi?"

Mimi smiled, "Yeah, can you pass me two sushis and a cola?" Atsushi's sister handed the items over to the third eldest brother who then handed them over to Mimi. "Enjoy, Mimi-chan~"

She thanked the two but Atsushi seemed to get even more aggravated as his sister was still skimming through, "Oi, Nee-ch" His older sister whipped her head at his direction, shooting him a life-threatening scowl, "Have a problem, brat? Didn't anyone teach you to respect a lady?" Since then, he remained silent until his scary older sister and stupid elder brothers ran off to wherever they previously were.

The two spent the remainder of the time eating and occasionally talking with one another or their mothers. Atsushi would mostly just complain to his mom about how mean his older siblings were while his mother soothed him and babied him.

Many would often think that Atsushi is much older than what he really is, some say 10 some even say 12 but despite his more older appearance he behaved like his proper age, if not a bit more childish. Yet, there were times where he could be surprisingly mature like this one time when he-

"Are you having fun, Mimi?" Atsushi's mom asked kindly, interrupting the girls reminiscing thoughts, Mimi could only nod. Even if she weren't having fun she would still say yes since her mother's piercing gaze had been burning holes upon her back.

But the truth was that she is having fun.

Compared to many other summer days, this was way more fun and active. Usually, since Murasakibara only really eats and sleeps during most of the summer, Mimi is often left to watch her favorite Dramas (cause cartoons were for babies) or at least try to get Murasakibara to be active. A day like this was refreshing for her lively tendencies.

"What time are we leaving?" Atsushi suddenly asked.

"Oh, at around 5," He groaned, "Hey you two should go build some sandcastles, doesn't that sound like fun?" His mother's gaze held a sort of sparkle to them and Mimi then spotted the camera that she was holding, she understood. "Yeah it does! Let's go, Atsushi~" Her own mother grabbed some buckets from their bag and both mother and children strolled over to an area that wasn't too crowded with people and kids. "This looks perfect enough."

Mimi instantly had begun her mission on making the best castle in Japan whilst Murasakibara went to search for shells as he was told to by Mimi. He came back some minutes later, "I found these." He held out his palm and showed her various rocks and pebbles. "Those aren't shells, Sushi-chin."

"I know but I thought they were cooler."

_But you see those anywhere you go…_ "Fine, I guess they can serve as our pathway towards the castle." He nodded and assisted her in filling buckets up with sand. Meanwhile their moms took numerous pictures of them and their progress. Surprisingly enough, they weren't doing too badly. The molded sand actually stuck together instead of crumbling done like one usually would. Mimi used a stick to scribble in some doors and windows onto their castle and Atsushi began to dig a moat around their masterpiece.

"Pass me the bucket, Mimi." The bucket was thrown towards him and he ran over to the ocean to fill it up with water. He spotted the group of boys that kicked him and Mimi out from their group just getting out and then they also noticed him. They held their stares until Atsushi stuck his tongue out at them and ran over to his and Mimi's _amazing_ sandcastle.

Mimi's mom who had watched the spectacle (minus him sticking out his tongue) curiously asked, "Do you know them, Atsushi?" The boy shook his head and filled up his moat with water. "Not a clue~"

…

"Done~! Mama you should take a lot of pictures of this masterpiece!" Her mom nodded and snapped many photographs of the Sandcastle which Mimi and Atsushi made. "You two should sit next to it." Mimi immediately linked her arms with Atsushi and brought him down to sit with her. She beamed a smile at the camera while he bleakly gave a piece sign.

* * *

When the time came in which they had to leave, Atsushi and Mimi were merrily eating some rainbow shaved ice while everyone else packed up the stuff.

"Atsushi, you eat too fast."

His eyes sparkled in a way that only food could make it, "But it's so good~"

It was hopeless. Her friend always ate real fast, she often thought that if he were to sign up for an eating contest he would win without effort and ask for seconds. She giggled at the thought. "Eh~ what's so funny, Sake-chin~?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, nothing at all~"

"You laugh for no reason then? … You're weird."

…

Atsushi's older sister trudged over to where her brother and his friend were at, her mom had told her to retrieve the two kids and she wasn't too delighted to begin with. First, she had gotten a pretty bad sun burn on her back and face and then some dude she had been hitting on ended up having a girlfriend plus her brothers have been hooting and hollering about that fact and now she had to deal with the crybaby of the family. She spotted Mimi's bright hair and small form over her younger brother's. The normally bright girl was currently pounding her fist on Atsushi's chest, screaming and yelling to him to stop being a jerk.

Being the responsible older sister she was, she had immediately separated the two and stifled a laugh as she saw the terror in Atsushi's eyes. "Oi, Atsushi, she's a keeper." The kids had no idea what she meant but perhaps it was better off that way because no way in hell would Atsushi Murasakibara be able to deal with Mimi Sakine for any more time than necessary.

* * *

Most of the Teiko first string had taken their day off one Saturday to enjoy the beach. For some reason the coach and upperclassmen believed that it'd be a good idea to just relax their bodies with nothing but au natural sun and water, e.g. beach time.

Even Akashi had managed to attend the trip and he was currently speaking with Nijimura about some ideas for future training, "Ah, Akashi just relax. That's what we're here for." The former captain sighed as Akashi explained that one shouldn't just slack off in moments where there are opportunities.

Meanwhile, Kise and Aomine have been teasing Murasakibara as they saw him build a sandcastle and Midorima and Kuroko just stood by as onlookers.

"Murasakicchi, just come and join us _men_ in the water!" Kise would occasionally squirt his teammate on the back with a squirt gun to provoke him but the lazy giant wouldn't budge, "Don'wanna."

Then Aomine wrapped his arms around his shoulders, "Come on, don't you think that playing in the sand is a bit childish?" Blue eyes examined the rather well-made castle but he still thought it a bit silly that someone as big as Murasakibara could have such childlike tendencies. The blue and yellow duo continued to pester boy until the other two teammates stopped them.

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, I think you two should leave Murasakibara-kun alone." Kuroko suggested.

Kise seemed a bit miffed and did his usual dramatic excuses, "But Kurokochhi I just want us to all hang in the water as a team!" His way of thinking was that since the team didn't usually have time to hang around out of school that they should take the chance now that they have a full day together. It was a mere desire to hang out with friends (if he could call them that).

But they didn't see it that way.

The ever serious Midorima spat an ever hurtful comment to his teammate, "Stop being weird Kise." The blonde hollered about how he didn't mean it in _that_ way but Midorima ignored him and continued, "Besides the sight of teenage boys splashing each other is rather unsightly, nanodayo."

While Kise argued and defended his sexuality to Midorima, Kuroko approached Murasakibara, "Do you need help, Murasakibara-kun."

He thought, "Oh, ah… I need some shiny rocks and pebbles, please~" Aomine overheard his request and raised an eyebrow at the ridiculousness of it, "Rocks and pebbles? You can find those anywhere. What you need are shells."

"I want rocks and pebbles." He finished and then Kuroko dragged his partner over to get the desired rocks and pebbles. "Let's go get some rocks and pebbles, Aomine-kun."

Kise wanted to follow the pair but Murasakibara halted him, "Wait, Kise-chin, Mido-chin can you two help me with the castle. I think Mido-chin should draw the detail like windows and doors and Kise-chin should decorate it."

The two remaining GoM members were frankly quite shocked by Murasakibara's sudden resolve and focus on building the sandcastle that they had both silently obliged. "Wow, I have never seen Murasakicchi so focused on something that isn't food."

"Eh. What's that supposed to mean Kise-chin? I should crush you for that."

…

Kuroko and Aomine ended up coming back with extra company as well as many bright pebbles and rocks. Momoi, their extra company, had been gushing over the shiny rocks that Kuroko had attained while criticizing Aomine's more rugged and plain ones. As the two argued about the trivial matter, Kuroko paused at the sight of the rather amazing castle that had been made.

Although the model and form of the castle was rather plain since it derived from the kid buckets that was brought by Atsushi, due to Midorima's penchant for detail, the castle had been giving bricklike details and windows ranging in size (they even seemed to have curtains inside!) and the double door in the front had even been given wooden texture. Also the castle seemed to have flags made of sticks and leaves and there was also a bridge made of a fallen palm branch.

"Oh- Kurokocchi and Aominecchi is back! And Momoicchi is with them!"

"You brought the rocks~"

Kuroko nodded and held his palm out, revealing his rock; He was praised greatly by Murasakibara. "Ah~ Good job, Kuro-chin, they're all shiny~"

"Oi, I brought some pretty cool ones as well!" Aomine decreed and showed off his own findings; he was only given a mere stare. "I guess we can use them to surround the moat…"

Aomine frowned, _what's with that pitying tone…?_

Afterwards the gang ended up working together on the previously ridiculed sandcastle castle. Everyone seemed to be having fun, they were laughing, smiling, smiling internally till alas the castle was done.

The moat had been filled up water, Kuroko's pebbles had been used as doorknobs and a pathway while Aomine's had been placed around the moat though everyone was a bit hesitant in doing so and Momoi had been constantly mentioning how they ruined the castle.

"Ah~ we did it~"

"Woah, not too shabby, I think this was sort of more fun than just swimming around together!"

"I must admit, it isn't that bad, nanodayo."

"Ah, quit being so modest, Midorima."

"I'm glad we were able to do this together."

"Hey, let's take a picture of it!"Momoi's suggestion caught everyone's attention and surprisingly Murasakibara readily agreed.

"No." Akashi had suddenly appeared before the group, his voice and gaze was firm, he seemed almost disapproving however he surprised the group when he pulled out a battalion of soldiers, "No castle is safe without soldiers to protect it."

Midorima quickly interjected, "Oi, Akashi those are my lucky items, not toys!" But he was ignored and everyone watched as Akashi carefully and tactfully placed each soldier in a specific spot to "defend the castle". When he was done he turned to Momoi and gave her the approval, "Alright you may take a picture now."

The girl laughed nervously, she'll never really understand boys. "Alright, everyone get around the castle!" Aomine dragged Kuroko next to him to the right of the castle till Kise placed himself between the two, Midorima and Akashi occupied the left side of the castle and Murasakibara placed himself behind the castle. "Alright, everyone smile!"

Aomine gave a grin, Kuroko had a small smile, Kise shot his usual dashing smile, Midorima gave a contented gaze, Akashi had a smirk and Murasakibara gave the camera a peace sign. The camera snapped twice and that was the end of that.

Murasakibara watched everyone's back as they ran (or strolled) to the ocean.

"_This is going to be a fun day! Right, Sushi-chin?"_

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed the story, there will be more to come, I promise~ The story format, as you may see, has different time periods. Each chapter will have a past Mura/OC part as well as either a Teiko or Present (Yosen) part. My OC Mimi pretty much looks similar to Rose Madoka from Confectioneries (my other fanfic) but they are completely different in character. Further on, this story will be a _bit_ (not overly, IMO) dark or tragic concerning the past so if you're not into that then you have been warned...

Nevertheless I'll like to hear from you all so please leave a review and favorite or follow the story if you believe it's worthy enough~ ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Hope you all have a nice day/night, much love and I'll see you later, Hamburgers~（＾＿－）≡(||]


End file.
